The present invention relates to an IC mounting tool which can be conveniently used to install an IC in a circuit board or remove an IC from a circuit board.
When to install an IC in a circuit board or to remove an IC from a circuit board, a specific tool such as an IC transplanting tool or IC puller shall be used. Because IC mounting and dismounting procedures may have to be alternatively performed during the work, two different tools, namely, an IC transplanting tool and an IC puller should be prepared and alternatively used. If to install an IC in a circuit board or to remove an IC from a circuit board by hands, the IC may be damaged easily by the static charge carried on the hands.